Cousin Sawyer
Cousin Sawyer is an antagonist in Texas Chain Saw Massacre, she is a member of the canabalistic Sawyer Family. She's the daughter of Tinker, girlfriend/wife/cousin of Chop top, Leatherface, Nubbins and Bobby Sawyer. She's the cousin of Little girl and Mascara Sawyer. She's considered the most sneakest, and second intelligent (first being her father) member of the Sawyer family. Role in Movie(s) Prior to the prequel, she was born to Tinker and an unnamed teenage woman. Even before she was conceived, Tinker previously stalked a group of women (one of them being's Cassy's mother) and decided to make his unwelcomed advanced move on one of them and sneakly led her astray. He bound and gaged her, then knocked her out, raped her several times, then when he finished, he took her wallet and left a note and her body on the street unharmed. She awoke to find a note and read it, claiming she had been raped and discovered she had become pregnant with her assailant's child. She was reluctant to let the unborn baby grow inside her until the day it would be born. A few months later, she'd given birth to a daughter named her Cassandra. She cared for her child, fed, clothed, groomed, cleaned, ect. The young woman remembered that within the written letter the girl had to turn 13 years of age in able for her to return to her rightful family. When Cassy turned 13, her mother immediately began to pack her stuff into a luggage wheeled bag and drove to where a taxi would pick her up. Her mother kissed her goodbye before leaving her alone. An hour had passed, then a man in a truck came by to retrieve her, he stepped out and confronts the young, with a genuin smile he tells her to get in the car politely. She obeys his orders, yet remains quiet, not knowing he is her biological father as of yet. He brings her home and introduces her to the family, then he helps her settle in her new home. Coming soon! WIP! Alternative Version(s) This is a gallery with pictures of her in different versions. *In one of them, she's tinker's daughter and Chop Top's niece. *There's one where's she's Chop Top's cousin/wife (whom she chose to wed out of incest). *Another one is wear her name is altered to Joan, she's completely unrelated to the Sawyers, however, she met Chop Top when she was practicing violin and the two fell deeply in love, began to go out then eventually married then several years later had two children. *In another version, she got together with Tex and beared his child, a daughter whom is the half sister/cousin of Chop Top's own kids. *In Who fraimed Roger Rabbit, she's portrayed as a cartoon. Coming soon! WIP! Joan aka Cassy.png Sawyer J.png 'Cass'.jpg Cassidy.png Cousin Sawyer.png Outfit.jpg Sawyer C.jpg Lady Sawyer.jpg Sawyer Lady.png Joan aka Cassy.png Joan Sawyerr.png Joan S.png Trivia *Her birthday is July 3, according to her, it's the time where her family gets together for a killing spree outing. *She adores halloween. *Everyone in her family refers to her as Cassy, or just Cass, it is unknown if this is her real name, but it could be just possibly a nickname. *She's probably considered the most sane one out of the family, but she's known to be murderously dangerous when she gets severe mood swings. *In Texas Massacre comic, she's portrayed as Chop Top's 15 year old niece. In other book versions, she's his niece, cousin or little sister. *She's the granddaughter of Mama Sawyer and niece to her younger and older uncle(s). She's cousins to Little girl Sawyer and their second cousin, Mascara (whom are considered besties). *She seems to despise Vanita and her boyfriend. *Her favourite food is chili, which is significantly made of special ingredients. *Like her husband, in one version she's portrayed as a hippy along side him. The two fell in love and dated for twenty years the she married him a year later. *She has 2 older Aunts, who aren't cannibals. *Since she's the only one who wasn't born of incest but intentional rape, she doesn't marry anyone (due to her heritage/background) giving her the freedom of choice to mate and have kids with almost any member in her family. *In Texas Chainsaw Massacre IIII, she and Chop top have a son who's unnamed. When Tex protested about not having a kid and she choose her older cousin over him, she replied he would, indicating and confirming she would have a kid with him too, therefore both her children would be half siblings. Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Rebel Category:Villians who dont seem evil at first Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Users of different powers Category:Evil Category:Texas ChainSaw Massacre Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Villans Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Daughter of a antagonist Category:Married couples